xmlcs_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: El Salvador
Survivor: El Salvador is Not David Brown's first fan-made Survivor season, which aired on March 1, 2006 and ended May 26, 2006. The show was filmed from January 10 to February 18. Filming took place in Isla San Sebastian, El Salvador, and featured 16 castaways split into two tribes of 8. The season included the twist of the Hidden Immunity Idol. The two-hour season finale with the one-hour live reunion special aired on May 26, 2006, where Danielle Mundo was named the winner over Yali Gorda in a 5-2 vote. Castaways The cast included 16 players divided up into two tribes, K'ekchi and Pipil. :The '''total votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Season Summary *The season opened with the two tribes arriving at a location and meeting Jeff Probst. The tribes were formed, but the tribe those groups were in was not determined. By a random draw, Raymond and Danny chose Pipil and K'ekchi, respectively. After given maps, they are dismissed to their camps. They start by building shelters and a fire, but Pipil was divided by gender, making things hard. K'ekchi worked well, besides a small argument between Danny and Ben. K'ekchi won their first challenge, sending Pipil to Tribal Council. The tribe was still mostly divided by gender, and Nina was voted out, with Cindy siding with the men. *Christine and Danielle were angry with Cindy for not voting with them, and she replied saying she wanted to avoid a tie. The two tribes meet for their second challenge for a reward. Pipil won, earning flint and a box of fishing supplies. Danny and Ben had a large argument that almost turned physical. Ali and Jenna sided with Danny, while Rudy sided with Ben. Danny, Jenna, and Ali threw the immunity challenge, sending themselves to tribal council. However, Yali, Mindy, and Jimmy teamed up to create a tie, three votes for Ben, three votes for Danny, and two other votes for Yali, from Ben and Rudy. In the revote, Rudy sided with Yali to send Danny home in a 4-2 vote. *Ali and Jenna were shocked by the vote and started an argument with Ben and Rudy, though they did not plan on sending Danny home. Yali pulls them aside and admits it was her idea. She then says she would not be dedicated to that alliance. Pipil is then shown unified again as they prepare for the next reward challenge. Pipil then went on to earn a cooking set at the challenge, and then win immunity. K'ekchi is split on their decision on whom they would vote off. Ben and Rudy were planning to vote for Jenna, while Jimmy and Mindy wanted to vote Ali off. Jenna and Ali were able to convince Yali to vote for Ben, and he was voted off with a 3-2-2 vote. *Jenna and Ali go onto the beach to celebrate with themselves, while Rudy gets angry with Yali, but he forgives her relatively quickly. At the reward challenge, John taunts K'ekchi after they win, which Christine and Danielle were upset about. At camp, Danielle bonds with Cindy, and Cindy agrees to become her ally. Purposely, Danielle and Christine slow the challenge down, causing them to lose. John starts a large argument with Christine, which ends when Mark interfered. Raymond was the swing vote, but Cindy was able to convince him to vote with the women. John is eliminated in a 4-3 vote, with John, Mark, and Jordan voting for Christine. *Mark complains to Raymond, saying that he made a terrible mistake. Raymond, however, takes it as a threat and replies by saying that he would go next. The next morning, Jordan injures himself while using the machete, and he needed to receive stitches. K'ekchi won the reward challenge due to Jordan's injury. K'ekchi won letters from their loved ones, and Yali shares her past as being raised by an abusive mother. Everybody but Rudy was emotional, which he later states that it seemed like she was playing the sympathy card. K'ekchi won the immunity challenge as well, which worried Mark. He tries to gain loyalty from Danielle and Christine, but they refuse. Mark makes a final effort to convince Danielle, saying that they could eliminate Raymond and Cindy easily. The final result was a 4-2 vote, with Mark and John voting for Danielle. *Jordan is visibly upset and becomes very worried about his position. However, Raymond promises that he wouldn't go next. At K'ekchi, Ali and Jenna notice that Yali had stopped talking to them about strategy, and they figure out that Jimmy was manipulating her and Mindy. After they won the reward challenge, the K'ekchi tribe threw their reward of an immunity idol clue into the ocean. Ali goes into the ocean to bathe, but Jimmy thought she was looking for the clue again. When Pipil received their tree mail, Christine told Raymond and Cindy that they should throw the challenge to eliminate Jordan, but they replied by saying they needed tribal numbers more than allies. Pipil won the challenge, with K'ekchi barely getting through the challenge at all. Jimmy is able to convince Mindy and Rudy to vote for Ali. Yali agrees to vote for Ali, but she says in a confessional that Jimmy was like a hatchet man or the Godfather. The final vote was 4-2. Jenna and Ali voted for Rudy due to his relationship with Ben when he was there. Voting History } |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=1 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=2 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=3 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=4 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=5 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | | |colspan=6 bgcolor=darkgray| |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | | |colspan=7 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | |colspan=8 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | |colspan=9 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | |colspan=10 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | |colspan=11 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | |colspan=12 bgcolor=darkgray| |- |colspan=2 align="left" | |colspan=14 rowspan=2 bgcolor=darkgray| |}